


sober love confession

by misanagfs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, tiny mention of jeongyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanagfs/pseuds/misanagfs
Summary: sana and mina go to a party and softness ensues





	sober love confession

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic on here so please leave some feedback in the comments and kudos if possible <3 thank you

this wasn’t mina’s usual scene - partying. but she will go anywhere sana goes, and sana knows that. although sana does feel bad for taking mina somewhere she doesn’t necessarily like going, sana wants to try bringing her girlfriend out of her shell.

they had been dating for seven months, so they were still learning things about one another. sana knew mina didn’t like to party much, and mina knew sana was the opposite. but mina is always willing to do whatever makes sana happy, and if that means stepping out of her comfort zone then she will.

sana loved mina for that - for doing what makes sana happy. sana felt bad, but she knew mina would do anything for her and she of course would do the same for mina.

they had been at the party for around three hours now. their mutual friends were at the party, so mina stayed with jeongyeon for most of the night. they were the quiet, laid back ones in their group so they found comfort in being able to sit away from the chaos and catch up with each other.

sana later came over to mina, giving jeongyeon a quick hug in greeting then cuddling into mina’s side. sana wasn’t drunk, which made mina feel a little more at ease. it’s not that she doesn’t trust sana when she’s drunk, in fact she finds it funny and cute. but it can be a little difficult to get a drunk sana to sleep once they are back at mina’s apartment.

sana decided tonight wasn’t the time to get drunk, because she knew mina wasn’t up for the party tonight. sana wanted to stay sober for mina, so they can spend some time together once they go home.

mina felt better as the night went on, although she only had one drink. sana would check in every now and again, to make sure mina was okay. they danced together a few times, and sana felt like mina enjoyed it a little more this time which made her happy to see.

they arrived back at mina’s around 1 am. the party was still happening, but sana wanted to go back and relax. mina was happy to hear that, but she was still surprised that sana didn’t drink much tonight.

“babe?” she called sana from the bathroom where she was freshening up before bed. sana came in shortly after, back hugging mina who was washing her face.

“yeah?” sana said, kissing the back of mina’s neck. mina smiled at the small gesture, relaxing into sana’s arms while she dried her damp face.

“i’m just wondering why you didn’t drink much tonight,” mina looked at sana through the mirror, seeing sana become tense. she quickly turned around, “hey what’s wrong?” she brought up a comforting hand to tuck a strand of sana’s hair behind her ear.

“you wanna go lay down?” mina questioned, already leading them towards her bed. they laid down, sana cuddling into mina like always.

a few minutes passed before sana spoke up, “i didn’t drink because of you,” she started. mina hummed in response, prompting sana to continue. “i know partying isn’t your thing, and i know you only go to them with me because i want to go and i don’t want it to always be that way, mina. i want us to enjoy things the same way.” she sighed, worrying that she would upset mina.

mina interlocked their fingers, giving sana’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “babe, you know i enjoy anything you do. yes, partying may not be what i enjoy the most but i know you don’t enjoy some of the things i do such as knitting.” they both giggled at that, remembering the time sana tried to knit something for mina in return for the scarf mina had done for her, however sana’s attempt looked nothing like a hat.

mina continued, “there are different things we both enjoy that the other doesn’t, and that’s okay. that’s what makes us who we are. whenever we go to a party, i want you to enjoy it. what you done tonight was really sweet, but please don’t hold back for me, okay?”

sana sighed, “you’re perfect, minari.” she sat up, taking mina’s lips into a kiss. mina was showing her gummy smile when sana pulled away, “and so is that smile.” sana commented, making the younger blush.

“sana, if you keep saying things like that i’m going to fall in love.” mina shyly admitted, hiding her blushing face with her hands.

sana leaned forward, moving mina’s hands out of her face. “what if i’m already in love with you?” sana asked, looking mina straight in the eyes.

“i was waiting to see who would confess first,” mina giggled, pulling sana in by her neck to kiss her. “i would say, i’m also in love with you.”


End file.
